The present invention relates to a centrifugal-force separator and a filter arrangement, for example, for filtering combustion air for an internal combustion engine.
Centrifugal-force separators, also referred to as cyclone filter, cyclone or cyclone separator, serve for separating solid or liquid particles contained in fluids. A fluid flowing into a centrifugal-force separator is guided such that centrifugal forces accelerate the particles to be separated from the fluid so that the particles can be collected within the separator. For generating the centrifugal forces, in most cases, guide blades are used that generate a turbulent flow within the separator housing.
Centrifugal-force separators can be used, for example, as air filters for combustion air of internal combustion engines. In particular in the case of dust-laden environments in which in particular agricultural or construction machinery is used, cyclone filters or centrifugal-force separators have been proven to be suitable.
In order to increase the degree of separation of dirt particles from air or fluid, multi-stage filter arrangements have also been proposed in the past. Downstream of a cyclone prefiltration, a further purifying filtering action using conventional filter media can be carried out, for example. However, this is associated with increased manufacturing expenditure and additional limitations with regard to the installation situation of a corresponding filter arrangement. Thus, it is desirable to improve the filtering capacity of centrifugal-force separators, in particular when used as an air filter for internal combustion engines.